The Mole Rat Prince
by CKTheHappyPig
Summary: Sequel to 'If The Shoe Fits.' Happy endings don't come along as often as the old tales would have us believe.


**Dedicated to SHADO Commander for giving me the idea for a sequel, and King In Yellow for plugging my story. You guys rock! Seriously.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we going?"<em>

"_Anywhere that doesn't have a couple of self-centred ego-maniacs in line for the throne."_

"_Badical. So, um, Bonnie found her happy ending. Have you found yours?"_

"_Almost. Just one more thing to do."_

_Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek._

"_BOOYAH! Happiest ending ever!"_

_And so it was._

_THE END. SERIOUSLY._

Or perhaps not. Happy endings do not occur as often as old tales would have us believe.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, a boy worked in a Palace. Once upon a time, he fell in love with a girl. Once upon a time, she kissed him on the cheek and they started a new life together. And they all lived happily ever after.<p>

Ron scoffed. This wasn't his definition of 'happy.' Not by a long shot.

He was sweeping out the kitchen, or at least, he was _supposed_ to be. He was leaning on his broom, despondent. He was no closer to getting the girl than he was the day they met. The kiss on the cheek had turned out to be platonic. A few weeks after they had moved to this town, Kim was already courting the blacksmith's son. It was then he learned that she thought of him as a friend. It was then that he realised the lesson of life that now had him in this funk:

Unrequited love tanks.

The sound of scurrying feet broke through the haze of depression back to the present. Breaking into a broad smile, he turned towards the noise.

Rufus, as Ron had named him, was the naked mole rat who had been unlucky enough to have been turned human for a night, only to be forced to escort Bonnie around. But of course, that's another story. Ron had found him afterwards, chittering angrily about Bonnie's treatment of him, and had taken an instant liking to the mole rat. He made a good companion, an after-effect of his transformation being that he was able to speak a few words. It was Rufus who Ron turned when he needed companionship. Not that he didn't like hanging out with Kim; it was just a little painful, what with his secret feelings for her.

Digging into his pocket, the young blonde brought forth a hunk of cheese. He called for his friend, who of course, did not need to be called twice. The naked rodent scaled his human friend, settling on his shoulder. With the cheese in hand, Rufus leant a sympathetic ear to Ron.

"Well, she broke up with that Mankey guy – said they grew apart - which is good, I guess. I could confess now, y'know; strike while the iron's hot… But would that make me look like a jerk? I should probably give her time to get over the break-up…" he rambled while he paced.

Inwardly, Rufus rolled his eyes. He knew the only reason Ron was 'giving her time' was so he could put off revealing his feelings just that much longer. He liked the young man, but at times Rufus was baffled by his behaviour. He knew if he himself was human, nothing would stop him.

He'd never given any thought to anything but survival before his transformation, but being human for a night had certain side-effects. His ability to speak, for one. The increase in his intelligence for another. Rufus had no complaint over those two, but the third annoyed him. His experience had instilled in him a desire to be human. It never used to bother him what species he was. He was a naked mole rat; and he had accepted that. But now he couldn't help but imagine what his life would be like if the spell had been permanent. If he was human, he wouldn't have to worry about the neighbourhood cats. If he was human, he could get cheese whenever he wanted. But most of all, if he was human, he could bring his human friends together, and put an end to Ron's pining.

Sighing deeply, with no idea of the thoughts currently running through his nude companion's head, Ron gently placed Rufus back on the ground and resumed his task half-heartedly. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even realise he was in danger till the blow landed on the back of his head and he descended into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Miss Possible! I don't know what we would've done without your help!"<p>

"Oh, it was no big. Anyone could have helped your family cross that chasm."

"But for free? You must let us repay you somehow…"

"Naw, helping people is what I do."

"Well if you ever need a favour, you need only ask."

Kim began the walk home with the man's thanks still ringing in her ears. It felt good to help people. When she and Ron moved to this town (which was several Kingdoms south of the one they had left) they had set up a business to do just that. They did odd jobs around town for free, and were repaid in favours and gifts from the grateful townsfolk. This was supplemented by the money Ron made in his bakery, which was growing fast in popularity. It had been hard at first, struggling by in a strange new home, but the two had quickly made a name for themselves. Thinking this over caused her thoughts to turn once again to her 'partner.'

She felt she had found a true friend in Ron. He was kind and loyal, always ready to follow her, even on their more dangerous assignments. Sure he shrieked like a banshee whenever he was confronted by anything that he had developed a phobia over in his childhood, but he stayed by her side even when he was terrified, and that showed true courage. He was funny as well…kinda. In a weird sort of way. She giggled thinking about him.

_And his ears are kinda cute…_

Where did _that_ thought come from? Blushing, she put it down to her recent break-up with Josh.

_You're just feeling lonely, is all. Ron and I aren't like that, we're friends. Just friends._

She remembered the day they left on their journey. On impulse, she had kissed him on the cheek. He had seemed pleased at the time, but they never discussed it afterwards. He didn't approach her about taking things further, so their romantic relationship ended there. She had decided it was for the best anyway. After all, Ron was…Ron. He was a friend, the best she'd ever had, and she was sure neither of them wanted to jeopardise that.

Arriving back home, she searched for Ron. She had left him the task of sweeping the kitchen. He was a procrastinator, but she knew that he would have at least started. However, investigation of the kitchen proved it to be empty, the broom carelessly discarded on the floor and the floor still dusty. Tutting, she propped the broom up against the wall, disappointed in the fact that Ron had bailed on his share of the chores. Perhaps if she had looked closer she would have seen that the dust had been disturbed. Two sets of footprints were faintly visible – one in, one out – as were the marks of a body being dragged and a set of tiny paw-prints leading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little chapter I needed to get out the way before the story could get underway. Thanks for reading, I hope to get the next chapter up soon-ish.<strong>


End file.
